


Why the Sudden Change

by CitrusVanille



Series: I Do Confess, It's The Mess That Feels So Right [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Drabble, Frottage, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: Whatever Harry may call Neville in his head, it's always "Longbottom" out loud.





	Why the Sudden Change

Harry’s got one hand up the front of Neville’s shirt, palm against the heat of his skin, fingertips fitted perfectly in the valleys between his ribs, other hand gripping his hip, pulling him in. Neville’s hands are both locked in Harry’s hair, holding him close, panting against his mouth as they move. And Harry doesn’t mean to say it, but he can feel the hot coil low in his stomach, feel the heat in his blood, and “Fuck, Neville,” he gasps, and loses it completely, feels Neville follow him over a split second later.

When he’s coherent again, he curses himself for the slip, hopes Neville was already too far gone to notice. And he thinks maybe he was lucky, because Neville says nothing as they pull themselves together, quick spells to clean up.

So Harry just smirks a little as he heads for the doors, says, “Pleasure, Longbottom,” and turns the doorknob.

“As always,” Neville replies, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Harry ignores it, but, right as the door closes, he hears Neville add “Harry,” and feels his face heat up.

He walks quicker than usual back to class.


End file.
